Timeline (Scopatore's Future)
WORK IN PROGRESS, DO NOT EDIT. 2014 *Crimea becomes independent, although Russia refuses to annex the region after Ukrainian prime minister warns of possible military intervention. Crimea remains backed by Russia both politically and economically. Only Russia and its allies recognize the small nation. *In September of 2014, Scotland votes "yes" and leaves the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The name changes to: "United Kingdom of England, Wales, and Northern Ireland". The Kingdom of Scotland is created. 2015 *New Years is celebrated with the Eurasian Union coming into effect, consisting of Russia, Belarus, and Kazakhstan being the original members. *In Early February, the British Army, Royal Navy, Royal Marines and Royal Air Force are disbanded, replaced with new English forces. Nearly 15,000 Scots join the new Royal Scottish Defense Force. A mercenary Scottish Division in the English Royal Military is retained to replace the now disbanded Gurkhas. The Scottish Nationalist Party announces its immediate withdrawal from NATO. Argentina takes this opportunity to seize the Falklands. Due to the turmoil, England is powerless to act. *Protests in the Ukraine evolve into a bloody civil war. All the predominant Russian-speaking regions of Ukraine break off from the nation, and form the Ukrainian State, (known as East Ukraine in the West). *England signs over Bermuda over to Canada as their 4th territory. 2017 *After years of political madness, the Scottish Prime Minister agrees to return former British nuclear weapons back to England, which are now based in Wales. 2018 *Kosovo joins Albania. *A train carrying Nuclear Waste derails in London, engulfing the entire city in a toxic radioactive cloud. Hundreds of Thousands die and Millions are poisoned. The city is evacuated, along with the Royal Family, though tragically, Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Charles are both diagnosed with Radiation Poisoning and have 6 months to live. 2019 *In Early 2019, Queen Elizabeth II dies from Radiation Poisoning at age 92, followed by Prince Charles a few days later. 2020 *The beginning of the World Oil Crisis. Oil prices continue to rise. Tensions between oil exporting countries and oil importing countries begin to rise. *The Turks and Caicos Islands becomes the 11th Province of Canada. *A suicide boat loaded with explosives plows into an American Tanker at Delaware Bay. The Oil market responds immediately. This, coupled with the Nigerian Civil War still going on since 2015, makes Oil Prices spiral out of control. Tensions between Iran and Saudi Arabia are growing, only making matters worse. 2021 *Iran and Saudi tensions boil over and they go to war. This decimates the oil supply in the region and Oil prices spike at $1,200 per barrel. 2024 *Vladimir Putin's reign as President of the Russian Federation for a total of 20 years ends as his successor: Vladimir Makarov, takes office. Putin retires to Volgograd Oblast where he lives out the rest of his days in peace, but still actively follows politics. . *An LNG Tanker explodes just off Boston Bay. It expands rapidly and ignites, devastating anything within half a mile of the explosion. *Duncan McGuvin of the Scottish Republican Party wins the 2024 Scottish Federal Election. This sparks protests across the nation due to the Prime Minister's wishes of cutting all ties to the Monarchy. 2025 *A scandal involving King Charles III surfaces. The media goes crazy over the story, prompting the 77 year-old king to abdicate 2 months later. Prince Edward takes the throne. *A coup takes place in Scotland. Duncan McGuvin and his followers take retreat, forming a breakaway Republic of Southern Scotland * 2028 *Imran Zakhaev of the Ultranationalist Party of Russia is elected as President, with Boris Vorshevsky taking the Prime Minister position, and proclaims: "The Great Russian Federation". A biological descendant of Tsar Alexander II, Maria Vladimirovna, is asked to take the place as Tsaritsa of the Great Russian Federation, which is really only a figurehead, having no actual power whatsoever. This gives the Russian people someone to look up to in times of hardship. 2029 *The Great Russian Federation unifies with Belarus. 2031 *Kazakhstan unifies with Russia. Talks with China about becoming a member-state in the Eurasian Union are opened up. The Kola Peninsula is given autonomy and talks between Helsinki and Moscow about Finnish integration into the Great Federation as an autonomous Republic take place. 2032 *Gas prices within the European Union reach an all time high. Simultaneous protests in the British Isles and the Mainland itself sparks violent altercations between citizens and police, sometimes joint military-police altercations resulting in the deaths of innocent civilians. Finland leaves the European Union, and through talks with Russia, is integrated into the Federation under the condition that Karelia falls under their autonomous control. 2033 *Gas prices reach astronomical levels, almost 47.5% higher than December of 2032. The EU, dependent on imports from the Middle-east, demand prices to be lowered, threatening military intervention. On June 21, 2033, the member-states of the EU pass through Turkey, and invade the newly-stabilized nation of Syria. Israel takes advantage of this situation to invade the remaining parts of Palestine, clouded by the media upheaval on the EU invasion of the Middle-East. *China joins the Eurasian Union, and in celebration, the Great Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China partition Mongolia. 2034 *The Israeli military begins to invade Egypt and Jordan, annexing all of Sinai and all land west of the Western Desert, and securing a path for the Zionist cause of a Greater Israel. Jordan falls within the month while another detachment of the Israeli Army is sent to Lebanon. 2035 *King Edward V of England announces that the United Kingdom will leave the EU for good, focusing on domestic situations such as self-sufficiency in food production, a goal that by June of this year, has largely been reached. They immediately withdraw support from the Middle-East. *Israel invades Syria, and Iran declares war on Israel, honoring their mutual defense treaty. 2038 *Italy's new leadership condemns the Euro-Middle-Eastern War as wasteful and only causes strain upon the already dwindling resources, and withdraws all support in the conflict. *By now, all of Central Asia is unified with the Great Russian Federation. 2039 *Quebec's secession vote comes to a close, with a 5% difference in favour of not seceding. The secessionists are livid, and try to stage an armed coup of the government and declare independence. This prompt the Canadian Military to steamroll through the "country" and take it back. The Canadian government declares there will be no more votes on whether or not Quebec becomes sovereign 2040 *European troops pull out of the Middle-East, realizing that the war only drained fuel reserves even more. Israel remains in ruins. Constant fighting coupled with the Palestinian insurgency have taken their toll. Israeli troops realized that they had no homes to return to, so most of them settled in Central Anatolia, while some returned to their land, shocked to find out that the remainder of Israel has been reduced to nothing but anarchy, and that the former government of Israel had fled into exile on the island of Cyprus. Israel, had effectively, been wiped off the map. *The official disbandment of the European Union is broadcasted worldwide. Tensions between former member states reach an all time high. The former union transforms into a coalition between Poland, France, Germany, the Nordic Countries, and the Benelux countries as the: "Northern Union". The new union closes its borders to the southern countries after failing to contain a surge in migration from the famine-stricken Mediterranean. Italy, thanks to the newly constructed artificial vertical-farms and its alliance with the United States' rival, Canada, remains in a prosperous state. While the former Yugoslav countries break down amidst total anarchy, Italian troops are called in to restore order, and by late November, each of the Balkan countries are in stable condition, and form the United Confederation of Yugoslavia, consisting of all first Cold-War era Yugoslav countries, including Albania, which was nearly absorbed by Yugoslav forces. The only country to resist was Slovenia, which between March and December of 2040, was stricken with constant warfare between the Nationalists, backed by the Northern Union, and the Pro-Yugoslavian Government, backed by the United Commonwealths, until Slovenia's authority is constricted to only 4 administrative areas: ''Koroška, Savinjska, Podravska, and Zasavska. ''Slovenian Nationalists continue to be backed by the Northern Union. Meanwhile, Belgium falls amidst bankruptcy and anarchy in the streets. France and the Netherlands agree to partition the country within its language barriers, with Wallonia going to France, and Flanders going to the Netherlands. German chancellor Alois Eisenberg takes the partition as an insult, and demands that Germany be able to annex the German-speaking parts of the region. France refuses, and tensions between the two countries escalate. Greece plunged into Civil War between the Golden Dawn and the Democrats. Greece plunges into Civil War between the Golden Dawn and the Democrats. The United European Commonwealths voices its support for the Democrats. 2041 *The Yugoslav army backs off, seeing no benefit from wasting resources on a war with Slovenia. The Commonwealths continue to deal with insurgencies within both Northern and Southern Slovenia, and borders being heavily defended. *A brief skirmish takes place at the border between France and Germany, where a false alarm causes the French military to bomb a small town. German Chancellor Alois Eisenberg demands that borders be defended between Germany and France. This incident, known as the "Fire on the Rhine" significantly wounds France on the diplomatic stage, and talks between them and Germany begin to break down, with talks about leaving the Northern Union taking place behind close doors. *The Second Greek Civil War reaches a climax, with the Golden Army seizing control of the government. Italy and Yugoslavia, begins to rally support with the West for a war against them. Canada, knowing that the new government is dangerous, voices its support on a war with Greece. *Greenland's government breaks down. Denmark is too concerned over the mainland to be concerned about it in light of the recent fall of the EU. Canada approaches the Greenlandic Prime Minister, as well as the Danish Prime Minister, and formally annexes Greenland as the 13th Province. *America begins to slip into isolationism. The pacific fleet is recalled and the President calls it quits on the Japanese-American Mutual Defense Treaty. Following this, Japan becomes a target of aggression by other Asian countries. 2043 *The European Wars begin. France invades Spain after Spanish paramilitary personnel assassinate Pierre Alexandre, and in response, an Italian thrust into the Austrian Alps is staged. The Yugoslavs roll their tanks across the Greek border. The United States, Canada, and Russia pledge their neutrality in the conflict, though Canada secretly funds the Commonwealths. *A fallout between China and North Korea has prompted China to break their alliance with them. North Korea is angered, but Kim Il-Li continues its plan to invade the south. The Second Korean War is underway. The United States, having been influenced by Isolationist ideals, doesn't aid its ally. Canada although, gladly aids South Korea, but the North Korean onslaught is too much, having been equipped by the Chinese prior to the Sino-North Korean Split. 2044 *The onslaught of the North Koreans is feared to be too much for the coalition of South Korea and Canada. Civilians were evacuated to cities such as Busan and Ulsan, and Canada's entire navy is sent to rescue civilians. With help from Japan's Navy and some of the United States' navy, also with Civilian vessels, begins the biggest mass evacuation in history. Argentina also pitches in, sending its navy. Millions of civilians are evacuated to Canada and Argentina, but most to Canada. A deal is struck with the U.S. to use ports of Maritime Alaska to ship the refugees to Canada. Mass amounts of volunteers prepare meals and shelter for the South Koreans. The Ulsan last stand by the Canadians actually proves to be effective in slowing the North Koreans down. The Canadian Navy returns to the fight, and pulls off a trick that was done in the First Korean War. The North Koreans were flanked and their supply lines were disrupted after the retaking of Seoul. Soon after, the Argentinians join the Alliance and push the North Koreans back across the border. 2045 *Polish President Bohater Wojciech of the Democratic Left Alliance is elected. He immediately condemns the Northern Union, and Poland leaves it. Polish armies fighting the United Commonwealths are sent home, only to find their homeland invaded by the Germans. German Chancellor Eisenberg attacked without warning, and Polish armies are pushed back to Łódź due to them fighting for the past 2 years. With covert Russian support, the Polish beat back the Germans. *The Alliance wins the Second Korean War. Kim Il-Li is executed by South Korean sympathizers, and the Greater Korean Republic is born. China, unexpectedly recognizes the country and begins relations with them. Canada still deems China a threat, and so prompts the creation of the Pacific Ocean Treaty Alliance (POTA), consisting of Canada, Japan, Korea, the Indochina nations, the Philippines and Thailand. 2046 *Berlin is leveled by the Polish. All land corresponding to the former German Democratic Republic is annexed by Poland, with all Germans expelled. The United States continues to support the Northern Union even after this madness. Germany moves its capital to Hamburg. Poland has talks with the Czechoslovak Union to create a confederation between the two. 2047 *The European Wars are winding down. With the creation of the New European Union, and the assassination of Francesco Napoloni, the United European Commonwealths effectively cease to exist in the eyes of the West. Only the Italians fight on in a long-drawn and bitter guerrilla war in the form of the "Southern Italian Militia", supported only by Canada and the newly-established Balkan Confederation consisting of the United Confederation of Yugoslavia, and the new governments of Greece and Bulgaria after the easing of tensions in a post-Balkan War Europe. Meanwhile, the Scandinavian countries, back out from the New EU entirely and form the Union of Scandinavia, comprising of all the Scandinavian countries, due to huge mistrust of the Northern Union after the German-Polish War last year. A new Belgian Revolt becomes a new problem in Europe, though France and the Netherlands maintain a tight grip on the former nation, believing that Belgium could not survive when given independence again. 2048 *New EU leader Franz Himmler shocks the world by issuing an ultimatum to Switzerland, to either join the New EU or be destroyed. The Swiss Army and Air Force mobilize, but Swiss President Michael Andolini has a plan. 2049 *A meeting between the New EU leaders and Swiss leaders takes place. Before the agreement of Swiss integration into the new EU was to be signed, Swiss Special Forces shot and killed all the New EU leaders, and Italian, Swiss and Balkan forces take advantage of the chaos and launches a counterattack against the New EU forces. 2050 *The United States stops all trade with Canada. Maine, its economy dependent on trade with Canada and with a strong majority agreeing, secedes from the United States, and becomes part of Canada. The Media explodes over the story, but the United States refuses to recognize the annexation, and refuses to take its soldiers and U.S. Government interests out of the former state, and no stars are removed from the flag. 2051 *A standoff takes place between the 501st Legion of the Canadian Military and remnants from the former Maine Army National Guard that was disbanded last year. Rows of former National Guardsmen blockade government buildings, prompting police to take drastic measures. 2052 *A new plague arises in Denver, Colorado. Dubbed the "New Bubonic Plague", it kills thousands and infects many in the Downtown Denver area. The United States closes its borders and the first ever national quarantine is declared. The entire city of Denver is quarantined but the virus somehow spreads to Colorado Springs 2055 *Argentina annexes Uruguay and Chile. Chilean claims to Antarctica are taken by Argentina and it moves its troops into Antarctica to secure its claims, taking away all land claimed by the United Kingdom. 2056 *The expansionist People's Republic of China and Great Russian Federation threaten the very existence of democracy on Earth. The Rise of autocrats in Europe, Asia and the Middle East prompts the United States and Canada to reluctantly compromise and face the new threat. Along with the European Commonwealth, Canada and the United States form the Atlantic Defense Community, though the Canadian Prime Minister has secretly stated that his allegiance will be half-hearted, since he believes eyes should be pointed to the Pacific and POTA. South America is hell on Earth. Aside from the new People's Republic of Argentina (who just last year has invaded and annexed Uruguay and Chile), and the Federal Republic of Brazil in the form of a military junta, who continue to have some form of Stability, the Northwestern countries are facing collapse through extreme drought. Peru and Bolivia for instance, have degraded into a set of armed camps protecting their own water supply. Due to geographical barriers, most refugees flee northward, to Central America. But endless droughts and bloody civil wars only see a small portion of refugees actually survive. Canada tries to help but still has to deal with problems that the government deems more important, with massive immigration from the United States into the Mainland and the Province of Greenland. Canada has crushed the United States in GDP. With a smaller population than the U.S. (U.S. bordering on 500,000,000 legal U.S. Citizens, while Canada has 127,000,000), and a higher GDP, Canada's military stays equipped with top of the line weaponry, while the United States Army's Main Service Rifle is one that is a descendant of the century year-old M16 design. Antarctica's Queen Maud Land has become ice-free, and with rising cities and fast-growing population, has declared independence as the Democratic People's Empire of Antarctica, with Princess Sonja of Norway taking the position as Empress. Though the country is a democracy, it still refers to itself as "Imperial". The construction of the Imperial Armada is underway with help from Argentina and Canada. 2058 *The Eurasian Union expands to include 2060 *The Atlantic Defense Community's worst nightmare manifests itself. Canadian-American relations have completely disintegrated. A series of border conflicts coupled with the still lingering distaste of the Annexation of Maine by Canada have erupted in a full-scale war between the two superpowers. The Peace Arch closes for the first time in history. Antarctica mobilizes its army worrying about a possible invasion to secure the land. China already annexed Burma and partitioned Mongolia, so it is growing in territory. The Royal Canadian Air Force bombs key American targets and plows through the border. India has recently been kicked out of POTA due to its invasion of Bangladesh. China then reacts with an invasion of India, annexing most of the East zone, including Bangladesh itself. It then goes on to annex Bhutan and Nepal. A brutal uprising in Sakhalin has made Russia lose control over the island, and the Tsaritsa tells the Leader to release it, as it is not worth all the trouble to recover. Japan then annexes the island, but expels all the Russians, giving them all to Russia. All people associated with the uprising are executed to set an example. 2061 *The United States becomes divided. The United States was destroyed in the Canadian-American war. Domestic terrorism reached an all new high when a low-yield nuclear weapon was detonated in D.C., killing the president, vice president, and most of Congress, not to mention 1 million civilians. California declares the New California Republic together with Nevada, Texas secedes as the Republic of Texas taking Arkansas and Oklahoma with it, while 9 southern states reform the confederacy. The remnants of the old american government has its control restricted to New England. Category:Scenario: Scopatore's Future